Stranded
by Piggypink
Summary: meli and jack are stranded on an island (sounds a lot worse that the story truly is, or at least I hope)please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean nor Johnny Depp, I do happen to own Melinda Turner, Blackleg. okay here it comes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A beautiful white beach, a blue see, large palm trees and fresh coconuts. A stream running from a little hill which formed a waterfall, which formed a little lake, surrounded by large trees, making shadow. On the beach was a lump of clothing, it moved, it was a person, a girl, no a woman. 28 years old, capable of sailing a ship on her one. She stood up her long blond hair fell in strands around her face, her green eyes flickering whit anger.  
  
"You stupid prick!! Who do you think you are eh? Leavin' me on this stupid spit of land!!" I guess this needs some explanation.  
  
Her name is Captain Melinda Turner, daughter of the brother of Bootstrap, (yes that makes her a cousin from Will.) but she wanted to make it on her own, well she did it al right. Only two hours ago she could call herself Captain of the 'Flying Carpet'. Now, now she was left to die on this spit of mud. But she wasn't finished whit that bastard of a Carl Swann.  
  
As I was saying only two hours ago she could call her self captain, but then as storm on a clear sky they mutinied, she knew who was leading it and alright the sky maybe wasn't that clear. She knew that Carl wanted to be the Captain and he didn't wanted to except that his Captain was a woman. He pushed the crew, they pushed her overboard whit not even an gun whit a single shot the bastard.  
  
But now she was here and she had to make the best of it. she wasn't the kind of woman of woman who would sit down and wait for a knight in shining armour would rescue her. So she stood up and walked around looking in which situation she was ended up in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was it for now, hope you liked it.. more to come soon I hope  
  
Please review. 


	2. chapter 1

Hello.I don't know if I'm talking to anyone. nobody reviewed. I don't mind though, I always wanted to put my ramblings on ff.net, so now I have to opportunity, and I'll do that. No matter how few reviews I'll get...that's not true that was just a little pep talk I needed for myself. PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! I'll give you a cookie? You like cookies? Or do you like chocolate? Then I'll give you that, yes? Great we have a deal, (please tell if you like cookies or chocolate more) :D  
  
Now I don't own PotC and any of it's characters or anything related. I do owe Melina Turner and her crew. so now that's settled I'll continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pulling herself together, Melinda turned around and marched of the beach. She walked for nearly 30 minutes, seeing birds, monkeys but thank God, no panthers or lions or whatever. Then she stumbled over a little lake, it had only some freshwater fish, no crocodiles. The lake was about two ship decks large. On one side there was a waterfall, the water was crystal clear and sun warmed. The first thought she got when she saw it was,  
  
'Finally a fresh bath... or something alike.' She stripped down all her clothes and slowly sank herself in the water. In the middle it reached her chest. It was very relaxing and she almost forgot the problems she was in.  
  
But when after awhile, a cloud crept before the sun, her worries reappeared. She shivered and looked up.  
  
"Great, just Great, a Fucking storm, it's al I need, a fucking storm." She muttered. Looking rather pissed she walked out of the lake and putted her now dry clothes on. Then she went looking for a shelter. A there it was, well a shelter? A small uncomfortable crack in a rock. It was near some orange trees. She picked some oranges and drank some water, thinking how to handle things.  
  
"First I have to survive this storm like wind. Then I have to make it myself comfortable and of course a fire. That'll do for now. It'll be nice for a few days. until my legs kick in of course. but that's for later worry, now, RUN!" Ss the rain started to pour out of the sky she ran towards that crack in the rock, she fitted right in.  
  
The events of the day probably were more tyering than she thought 'cause after only a little while she fell a sleep. When she did she fell flat on her face, in the mud in the rain. ofcourse right away awake.  
  
"And we try again." She said and she tried it again. This time she didn't fell when she went to sleep and had a dreamless sleep.  
  
Three days later. Same woman, same island. Only now there was a fire burning, in the fire were some palm leaves so it would smoke. There also stood a hut, it looked rather fine. Next to the hut was a large basket in which were fruits and coconuts.  
  
Meli liked it, it was like some sort of holiday. only permanent. The only big problem was that her legs started to itch. Might be strange, but if she was on shore for three days or longer her legs started to itch. The only cure was to go on a ship, and do something. Cause the first time she was on a ship there was nothing to do so she went nervous and then she started talking and talking and talking and talking and talking and. well you get the idea.  
  
Now she was taking a break from whatever she was doing and taking a swim in the see. When she walked back towards the beach she felt as if she was being watched by human eyes.  
  
"Come out! Show yehself!" she screamed, while she quickly walked towards the beach and pulled on her vest, as she was bare naked.  
  
"I'll ask again, and yeh better be answerin' me mate! Who's out there?" Suddenly the bushes moved and a tall figure stepped out, squinting his eyes as the sun was shining in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it for now. And as I promised, you'll get a cookie or a chocolate when you review.!!  
  
Ta ta! Piggypink 


	3. chapter 2

I still don't own Pirates or anything related.  
  
This is just great, reviews!! You guys just made my day!! I'll give all a... no tree cookies and some chocolate *SMLIE* me happy you happy, thank you so much everybody!!  
  
Rory4: thanks! Well here's your chance!!  
  
Iem: Thanks! And, no, it's not Jack famous first time, he isn't even marooned, what he is you'll see in this chapter.  
  
PED-Sarah: Thank you very much. I'll take your advice whit me and try to do something about it. About the characters, that'll come later on, Alright?  
  
DreamsUnreal: thank you! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. And I hope I'll be able to get chapters up very often.  
  
I can't say how happy I am about this. That you reviewed me!  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Me name's Capt'n Jack Sparrow. An' who might you be?" The tall figure said. Melinda's eyes widened only widened for a split second, and not from fear, no it was from recognition.  
  
"Captain hey? Where's ya ship? And all alone? Tha's not wise mate, I could be dangerous! Wha' do ya want?"  
  
"Yer name for starters." Jack replied her. As she walked closer to him she thought what she would answer.  
  
"Capt... no Black... no Melinda Tu... no Melinda." He grinned, more alike a smirk, flashing his gold teeth.  
  
"Is it so hard to tell yer name luv? So Wha's yer business on this beautiful island?" Meli grimaced.  
  
"I asked a question first, an' it's only polite to answer that' one first don't yah think?" He nodded, and asked.  
  
"Wha do you want to know lass?"  
  
"For starters, if you're a Capt'n then where's yer ship? Second, why 're ye all alone. Third, wha do you want on this island?" When she finished it looked as if he was thinking.  
  
"Me ship's in Davy Jones fuck'n locker, last storm wrecked it, saw no survivors, so tha's why I'm alone. An' me business on this Island is none but I can make it yours if you want luv." He said while winking her suggestively. First Meli nodded in compassion but then her face turned in a scowl. Then she walked towards the fire. Thinking about her one ship.  
  
"Wha' 'bout you lass?" He asked her, Meli still with her head on the helm of her own ship, didn't understand him.  
  
"I'm sorry wha do ya mean?" she asked him.  
  
"How come ye are al alone on this island?" she nodded as she understood.  
  
"Mutiny." She simply said. She walked towards the fire and putted some wood on it.  
  
"Touchy!" He replied whit a hint of compassion in his voice.  
  
"Bach off black eye! You don't know how it feels to be thrown of yer own ship left to die whit out even a single shot. I couldn't even say good bye! Stupid prick." She muttered after it. She looked at him, was she right did he look hurt? Well she didn't care she was five fuckin' days on this Godforsaken spit of land, and her legs itched as hell. After throwing some more leaves on the fire and walked towards her basket of fruits.  
  
"That's were ye'r wrong luv, I do know how it feels to be left on an island by your 1st mate? Yes 1st mate. Only you right about the saying good bye thing. I got the chance." Jack said. She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but she closed it again, than opened it again and said.  
  
"Than ya should know I feel like shit." She scratched her leg then took her knife, and a piece of wood on which she was working on, but before the knife touched the wood, it first went past her legs to scratch it, drawing some blood.  
  
"What's wrong whit your leg?" Jack said noticing the blood.  
  
"When I'm on solid ground for three days or longer they start to itch. The only cure is a see travel. But now that I'm stuck on this island I've no where to go so it gets worse. More things you need to know?" she said.  
  
"Yes, how did ya make the fire, do ya have rum? And why threw your crew you overboard?" Meli sighed. She putted down her work, and started to answer.  
  
"I made the fire as the Negro's do it in the inlands of Africa, I don't have rum or any other alcohol possessing drink. If I had it was long since gone 'cause I would be drinkin' me sorrows away. About the mutiny thing, I've been a Captain on my ship, the flying Carpet for about four and a half years. I always new that my first mate didn't like working under a woman's command, I didn't like him this much but, but I needed him 'cause no one could read maps as he did. He was always trying to set the crew up against me. It never worked cause I maked sure there was enough food and almost every two weeks a ship to plunder. But now it was three weeks a go since we had seen a large merchant ship sailing towards Indonesia. Also one man of the crew got sick. I don't know what he had but he died. Leaving a very disturbed crew. The morning of the faithful day began very normal no large issues no storms ahead but also no merchant ship. Then I could hear some noise down deck, I never should have gone there, but I did. I thought it were just some guys arguing about something. Well it was something alright it was Carl my first mate whit my second mate arguing how to get lost whit me. Carl said to just shoot me, the other said to maroon me whit a single shot. They came to a conclusion just to drop me of somewhere. That's when they saw me. Laughing mischievously they stripped me from my weapons, thank God they forgot my knife, and then threw me over board. I swam as vast as I could towards the island but I got unconscious, thankfully I drifted up shore. I woke up rather soon. Until now I survived rather well." All the time Jack was looking at her seeing the emotions run over her face. Suddenly he saw something familiar.  
  
"You look familiar, do I know you?" she looked at him whit a strange expression.  
  
"No you don't know me." Then she got back to what she was doing. Jack looked at her one more time but the familiar thing he saw was gone. He shrugged, took an orange and began thinking his situation.  
  
That was it. I hope you liked it. Again Cookies and chocolate for everybody who reviews!!  
  
Bye bye! 


	4. chapter 3

-I still don't owe PotC. That won't change for a while to. I do happen to owe Melina Turner.!-  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing me!! I really appreciate it a lot!  
  
PED-Sarah: YEAH!! I already know what'll happen but not exactly.but anyway. Thank you again. And I know I make al those errors and I'm working on them alright? And of course a cookie for you!!  
  
Iemluvspirates: Thanks!! I really it that like you like it. and of course also for you a cookie!!  
  
So now on whit. no first I want to make an announcement, it's live threatening or so but for now I've updating every day. I don't know if that'll go one until the story ends. So for as long as possible I'll update everyday. But that might change later one okay?  
  
So now on whit the story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack ate some fruits and drank some water. Thinking and pondering. Melinda was busy whit her... piece of wood. They sat like this until it was to dark for Meli to go further. She set it aside. She walked towards the see where Jack could see some sticks poke out of the water. She waited a couple of seconds then her hand disappeared into the water and it reappeared whit a fish squirming in her hand. She killed it. After she had cleaned it she grilled it above the fire and gave Jack his piece.  
  
"Thank ya luv!" He said and attacked the poor defenceless (dead) fish. In only a halve minute it was gone. Meli just looked at him whit big eyes.  
  
"Yes, Bon appetite." She said and ate her fish a bit slower. When she finished hers Jack asked her.  
  
"So. wha's yer last name lass?" Meli shifted uneasily but when she decided that they probably would be on this island for a while, she could better tell him.  
  
"Me birth name's Melinda Turner. Until tow years ago my name was Mrs. John smith (yes he's the guy from Pocahontas, I jus adore him!!) But then he died in battle. S now my name's Melinda Turner again, or as my uncle liked to call me; Black leg Poppet." He looked at her. 'Turner Turner Turner.' He thought then he said.  
  
"Aye! Yer Uncle's Bootstrap Bill! 'E told me once about is darlin' cousin Black Leg Poppet." She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Aye 'e is. But I don't know where e is now..." He looked at her, didn't she knew?  
  
"'m sorry luv, but 'e is dead, Barbossa send 'im to Davy Jones Locker." She looked at him, didn't he know?  
  
"Thought you killed the Bastard? Or do yah mean when right after they discovered the treasure?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well after 'e send the coin to 'is sun, they threw 'im overboard. But cause of the curse 'e survived, he stayed down there for a while about three days, last day busy whit making the canon loose of his bootstraps. Then he walked towards Holland. 'E walked in under a false name and he maked sure no one saw him at night, that's how he came over his drinking problem. He stayed there for five years. Then the walls of his house closed in on him. So he signed in on a ship. Also hear he maked sure no one saw him in the moonlight. At this one day 'e had cut 'imself. And the cut didn't heal right away. He new the curse was gone. 'E stayed low for another year. Then started lookin' for his sun but when he had heared he lifted the curse, he thought he died. So he went lookin' for me, he found me and we went sailing together. Half year ago he disappeared. Still don't know where 'e is." She finished her story whit a stifled yawn. Jack looked straight ahead staring into the distance. Whispering he said.  
  
"So ole Bootstrap is far from dead eh?"  
  
"Aye or so it seems, well I'm tired so I'm gong to get some sleep. There's room for two in the hut, but don't try on doin' somethin' stupid. 'Cause you'll be waking whit a body part less!" she warned him.  
  
"Alright sounds agreeable, but will you be able to resist the temptation?" He asked her looking straight in the eye. She only shook her head and after throwing some more on the fire she walked in to the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again a chapter done. I hope it's satisfying for all of you.  
  
I'm sorry Meli keeps talking but else you won't know a thing of her and that would be a shame now would it?  
  
Well I'll see you all around!  
  
Ta ta,  
Erica. 


	5. chapter 4

-I still don't own Pirates or Johnny Depp. I DO own Melinda Turner!! Although not really... well I made her up... -  
  
Wheey another chapter. there was this little crisis. Jack wasn't planning on coming. (If you'll read you'll find out) but whit some cookies he would do it. Yeah Jack. * get's punched in the nose* Ey! I mean Captain Jack , sorry.  
  
Review(s): PED-sarah: yeah well I first wanted to have something about the whole Meli/Jack thing. But how and when I don't know yet, I'm glad you like your cookie *smile*, what's the story behind your name by the way?  
  
Now... the story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Melina woke because of a high pitched scream coming from the outside. She quickly rose and scanned the hut no Jack. Then she heard some more screaming and a splash, she walked out of the hut, and saw Jack doing a dance while holding his foot. Whit one hand and the other stuffed in his mouth.  
  
"What happened here?" she asked laughing.  
  
"'S mo' fummy vaff!! Fuff fome fee-uffin." He mumbled whit is hand in his mouth. Meli asked him again.  
  
"Yeah... Now in Japanese!" Jack putted his hand out of his mouth, took a deep breath and then said.  
  
"'s not funny lass!! Just some see-urchin." He said. She kept looking at him whit a strange expression on his face.  
  
"I wanted to make ye breakfast, when I stepped in th' see some stupid pincushion pricked me. It got stuck on me foot. When I got it out, I threw it in th' see. whit my bare hands." Meli laughed and shook her head. She walked to the little lake to wash the sleep out of her face.  
  
When the pain eased Jack tried to walk in his sore foot, he winced from the pain, stupid see-urchin. '- Wha' tha 'ell? Yehr Capt'n Jack Fuck'n Sparrow!! Stupid animal, just get some fish and bake it just as the lady yesterday. - And then? - Well le's say I've go' some nice suggestions 'owe to spend our time whi' the lass.' His inner voice said. Jack smirked flashing his gold teeth bare. He walked (the pain was easing) to the place where Meli plucked a fish out of the see. He saw she had built some sort of a trap. A lot of fish were swimming around.  
  
"Where does she learn those things? Not on a ship, tha's for sure." He muttered. When he reached in the warm water, he almost relaxed. The water eased the pain some more.  
  
"Stay focussed Jack stay focused!" He reached down, thought he grabbed a fish and his hand reappeared empty.  
  
"What the."  
  
"Patience dear Jack, Patience." A voice behind him said. He turned around to see a smiling and refreshed Melinda. She had pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail, of course she still wore the same clothes as she wore yesterday. But now she wore a large black hat, whit a feather that resembled Mr. Cotton's parrot.  
  
"Nice hat luv. but whadaya mean by, patience?" Jack asked her looking her one more time over. She just walked past him and into the water.  
  
"This." She whispered. She reached into the water, and as soon as a fish swam under it, she let her hand dove further in the water and close it very fast. She pulled out of the water and gave Jack the fish.  
  
"'Ere yah go sir, nice an' fresh. I've got a question; do you happen to have a large strong knife whit yeh?" She asked him. He raised his brow and said.  
  
"The only weapon I have is the thing that doesn't make me a eunuch." He smirked at her.  
  
"A simply no would 'ave done as well, yeh know." She said.  
  
"Oh. no." She shook her head and grabbed another fish.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So that's it for now. I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if it's to short. If it is you must tell me and maybe I can do something about.  
  
Ta ta!  
Piggypink. 


End file.
